The Misterious Shadow And Inuyasha
by Ancient-Shadow
Summary: what happenes when a galerian from the year 2522 is sent to the past to kill all demons and in a telelport he loses all his memory and eventually joins up with inuyasha and the gang


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Galerians if I did I wouldn't be here typing this I would be spending all the money now on with the story

************************** The Year 2522*****************************************

In the year 2522 a computer with the ability for self thought called Dorothy served man kind and began to think why is it wrong to kill human and other inferior systems then she was taught of the existence of god and it seemed like Dorothy returned to normal but in private she test theories about god then she discovered that god didn't exist when this was discovered by her she created the family program and created the galerians in a war against the children that contained a virus program in their brain that was able to destroy Dorothy she began to study history and found out that demons once existed with human in the feudal era for some reason she despised the demons in the past thinking that they contributed to wars where millions of humans were killed so she sent on of the galerians to the past to destroy the demons the galerians name was Shadow he was a galerian that was never revealed before because Dorothy could barely control him but she promised him if she completed this mission for her she would release him she gave him many things to help him on his mission a glove that enhanced his power an watch to return to his time when he completed his mission and a ancient sword with great power called the Shadow Saber and he was sent on his mission first he was sent to the not yet discovered America and killed thousands of demons then he was on his way to feudal Japan he used his watch to teleport there but in the process something went wrong and erased him memory of everything and here is were are story begins...

***************************************Feudal Japan**************************************

Inuyasha and Kagome were in another fight again nobody really remember how the argument got started but it was once again about Kagome wanting to go home for a test

Inu: you can't go back we still the shards to find you wench I don't care that you have to take that test or whatever it is you going to stay here and that's it

Kagome: you can't tell me what to do im going back and you can't stop me

Inu: you want to bet 

That's when Inuyasha tried to stop kagome and we all know what's going to happen here

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT 

With that Inuyasha was at least 20 feet in the dirt it took him a good 30 minutes to get out and trying not to hurt his back anymore than it was when he got out he started yelling what was that's for wench but nobody was paying attention everyone was staring at a purple tunnel of light that's when for once Inuyasha shut up they watch the light for a couple minutes till a body came out and fell to the ground the body was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants black shoes and a cloak with a glove on his right hand and a sword on his back then the body moaned and showed his face showing the face of a 15 year old boy and the gang got closer shippo was the first to talk

Shippo: what is it 

Kagome: It's a boy but he looks unconscious lets take him to kaede and see is she can wake him up

Sango: ok get inu to carry him 

Inu: why do I have to carry the stinking human you should 

Kagome: Inuyasha if you do this I will stay for 2 more days to go shard hunting with you

Inuyasha thought about the deal (A/N: that's a first) then finally he agreed they finally reached 

Kaede's hut kagome went to fetch kaede and when she came back she had already told kaede and helped her create a potion to wake him up they forced the boy to drink him and he automatically woke up chocking and coughing when he finally calmed down her looked at the group and stared and finally kagome broke the silence by asking him who he was and where he was from

Boy: I don't remember where am I

Kagome: your in Japan we found you after you came out of a tunnel of light I guess when you came out something happened and you lost your memory do you at least remember you're name 

Boy: uhhh I remember someone calling me shadow I think that's my name 

Kagome: shadow that's a unique name but I guess okay hey since you have nothing and nowhere to go would you like to join us on journey

Shadow: on your journey what are you going around for?

Kagome: well since I accidentally broke the Shikon No tama me Inu, Miroku, Sango, and shippo are looking for it for many reasons

Shadow: I guess sure

A couple days later when everyone was ready and kagome got back from her own time they were on their way after a couple hours of walking everyone was tired except Inuyasha and Shadow that's when kagome sensed a jewel shard coming at them so inuyasha got in position and drew his sword (a/n I don't remember how to spell the swords name) kagome drew her bow and arrows Miroku Got ready with his staff and Sango got her boomerang ready and Shadow stayed in the back as a wolf demon came and attack Sango throwing her knocking her out then he went after inuyasha then while fighting the demon saw Shadow in the back no knowing what to do he charged past Inuyasha and went after shadow he saw this and raised his arms to defend himself and the demon slashed him and broke his claw on a shield that shadow had created (a/n one of the galerians powers) the demon got angry and kept swiping the shield that is when something happened electricity surged around his head and he began to remember something another power and he his eyes turned blue from their normal green and what everyone saw they won't forget as shadow held out his hand and his hair began to wave and the space around his hand began to move like it was hot and changed color and he shot a charge from his hand and destroyed the monster and the shard was left on the ground and with that his eyes returned to normal and his hair stopped waving and he fell you could see he was tired

Shadow: what happened where is the Demon

The group was speechless they couldn't believe what they had seen and inuyasha was amazed that a a human he once thought pathetic was able to destroy a demon enhanced with a jewel shard with one hand while himself couldn't even scratch the demon he thought about shadow for awhile and began to change his opinion about shadow thinking maybe shadow could help them in the future if needed but being the cocky inuyasha he doubted that to himself considering himself stronger than shadow but in the depths of his mind he knew that shadow was stronger and smarter than he would ever be .

*******************************************End of chapter one******************************

So what do you guys think it only my second fic so I don't expect many compliments so if you would like to comment or flame or just give some positive criticism you can e-mail me at Ancient_Shadoww666@yahoo.com well that's all for now so I guess im signing off

- Ancient_Shadow


End file.
